


Just miss  Alan

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Diane confides in Camille





	Just miss  Alan

“I’m a mess”Diane muttered facepalming 

“He cared about you”Camille said to her 

“I think I may have even liked him”Diane said to her 

“Everyone is trying to help me but I don’t want help”Diane muttered 

“Austin wants to help you doesn’t she?”Camille asked her friend 

“I’m not some charity case”Diane tells her

“You just miss Alan”Camille places a hand on her shoulder


End file.
